


Radiant Heat

by Terrie



Series: Natural Phenomena [8]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluff without Plot, It’s a lot of fluff, M/M, Movie Night, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 02:01:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10561526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terrie/pseuds/Terrie
Summary: It’s supposed to be a lazy night of movie watching.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I actually started this one waaaay back along side part four. Seriously. I'm very happy with how this one turned out, so I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

He doesn't start the evening with plans to fuck Harry.

Cisco is continually surprised by the movies and stories that are the same between Earths one and two. Finding out that Harry was already familiar with the Princess Bride was a disappointment. Finding something Harry was unfamiliar with was a treat. He's learned the hard way that political movies and those heavy on world history confuse Harry and, in turn, frustrate Cisco. But genre films, like comedies and science fiction, those work well.

Tonight's selection is Some Like It Hot. Earth-2 has no Marilyn Monroe. Norma Jeane Baker apparently lived out a life of quiet obscurity. Cisco's projector means they can watch curled up on Harry's bed. Cisco rests his head on Harry's chest, the surface beneath his cheek occasionally shaking with quiet laughter.

Cisco has an arm thrown over Harry's waist. In return, Harry has the fingers of one hand tangled in his hair. It's domestic and cozy. Cisco has seen the movie enough times that he's content to space out, simply enjoying Harry's enjoyment of the movie. It's a state that is best described as pleasantly fuzzy.

"Still awake?"

"Mmm-hmm." Cisco noses at Harry's sweater. It smells like the chemical metallic tang of the labs and end of the day sweat. It should be off-putting, but instead is undeniably Harry to his senses. "’m comfy.”

"That's good." Firm fingers stroke his scalp and down his neck. "Since you're awake, let me point out you've been teasing me for the last half hour. If you're not planning on following through, you need to stop."

"What?" Cisco must be more drowsy than he thought, because Harry isn’t making any sense.

Harry sighs. "You have your hand in my pants."

He deliberately shifts positions. The move pinches Cisco’s hand in the waistband of his pants. Which is odd, because Cisco has no idea when he put his hand there. He's apparently been stroking the skin over Harry's hip, because he's still doing it. He stills his fingers. Harry's not hard, not yet, but he’s right that Cisco is being an unintentional tease. It's not the sex; it's the focused attention that goes along with it that Harry craves. Absent-minded pawing holds no interest for him.

"Sorry." Cisco works his hand free. He flexes his fingers a few times to loosen them up, then settles himself back against Harry's side. He's lost the warm comfortable feeling of earlier, but he would have lost that when the movie ended and they had to move to get ready for bed, so he can’t really object. He’d like to, but he can’t. "Movie's almost over. You don't want to miss the end."

He glances up to see Harry pout. His lower lip actually extends slightly as he frowns. It's adorable, not that Cisco would ever say so out loud. That would only result in Harry puffing up like an offended bird. Which has the potential to be amusing, but Cisco thinks he'll save that for a time when they’re not already in the middle of something. He pats Harry's chest. "After the movie, you can have my full attention. I promise."

Harry makes a show of settling back down into his seat, but he's restless for the last fifteen minutes of the movie. He's paying attention, laughing at the punch lines, but he’s also paying attention to Cisco. That is made obvious when he strokes a hand along Cisco's cheek and then brings the index and middle of his hand to rest against Cisco's lips. Now who's being a tease?

Harry doesn't push. He doesn't even rest their full weight, just a light presence against Cisco's bottom lip. Cisco loses track of the thread of conversation on the screen. It would simple to turn his head and reject the offer. Harry won't object. Instead, he parts his lips and accepts the steady weight on his tongue.

The tilt of his head means he has to keep swallowing to avoid drooling. Harry picks up the rhythm quickly, pressing gently in time with each pull of Cisco’s mouth. Even with half his attention on Cisco, he still manages to follow the movie, because when Oswald declares that nobody’s perfect, he laughs. It’s deep from Harry’s gut and jars Cisco. Harry’s fingers pull loose from his mouth, leaving his lips and tongue tingling.

Cisco’s hand comes up to cover his mouth. The drag of his own fingers sends sparks down his spine. “You don’t play fair.”

“That’s for games with winners and losers. I like it when we both win." Harry pushes himself up so he's leaning against the wall, his legs stretched out in front of him. He pulls at Cisco, an insistent force, until Cisco is kneeling, straddling Harry's lap. "Besides, you started it."

"Not on purpose." He braces his hands on Harry's shoulders and leans down to kiss him. It's a nice change. Cisco isn't that short. He hovers right around average. But he is surrounded by giants. The only one near his height is Hartley Rathaway and that guy doesn't count. His position also puts him in control. Not that he doesn’t like the way Harry can overwhelm his senses, but a break from the intensity is occasionally needed.

"Are you saying no?" Harry asks. He slips his hands underneath Cisco's shirt. His fingers are cool and track quickly to his most sensitive spots, making Cisco shiver. The speed at which Harry has learned Cisco's body is a reminder of how intelligent he is. Cisco may have mixed feeling about being puzzled over like a tricky bit of mathematics, but it is hard to argue with the results.

But it doesn't do to let him have his way every time. That just feeds the beast of Harry's ego. "I'm saying it's my turn to call the shots."

"By all mean, go right ahead." Harry drops his hands, though not without taking a moment to run one over Cisco's ass. Because of course he does. “So what do you want?”

All the things. Cisco bites back his knee jerk response. There's no need to do everything right this instant. Still, there are enough tempting choices that he has a hard time deciding on which one. He opts to delay the need to choose. Instead, he tugs at the hem of Harry's sweater. "Off. I want to see you."

He's seen Harry unclothed plenty of times. This does not mean he's tired of looking. That’s unlikely to ever happen. As always, his eyes are drawn to the scar on Harry’s upper chest. He'd never understood the word ‘chilling’ until he'd looked at that marred skin and gone cold at the realization that he could have lost Harry before he'd even had him, blood draining away and leaving him shaking. Zoom had done a shit ton of evil, but in Cisco's mind, he'd earned a smidge of redemption by saving Harry, even if it had only been because Zoom had needed him alive. Cisco places his lips against the scar and, from there, works his way across Harry's chest. 

"You realize that you might as well lavish my elbow with attention for all I get out of that."

Cisco rolls his eyes. He happens to get plenty out of Harry's chest, even if Harry doesn't. Harry is all lean muscle. Cisco loves how it feels under his hands. There's a definite desire to tell him that he'll just have to tough it out and let Cisco have his fill. But Harry's comment has him lifting one of his arms. He kisses his way down Harry's bicep, then places his lips to the inside of his elbow. _Phbtbbthbt._

Harry yanks his suddenly spitty elbow away, laughing and squirming in response to to Cisco’s raspberry. "What the hell was that?"

Cisco shrugs. "I like hearing you laugh. And you take things way too seriously, man. Sex should be fun."

"I have plenty of fun," he says. He wraps a hand around Cisco's shoulder, guiding him down into a kiss. "Believe me, there is no shortage of enjoyment on my part."

"Argumentative bastard." He takes a moment to pull off his own shirt and tosses it towards a nearby chair, grateful when it lands on the arm and not on the floor. The ‘I void warranties’ shirt was a gift from Caitlin. Shirt no longer a worry, he loops his arms around Harry’s shoulders. Flesh to flesh, he stops to feel them breathe together. The slight gasping hitches in the pattern of Harry’s in and out. In the moment, he feels like he could have any wish, make any demand, and Harry would fulfill it. “God, I want to fuck you.”

It’s a little embarrassing, the way it comes out awed and breathy, but that’s what Harry does to him. Harry seems to appreciate it, because he surges up for another kiss, his palms flat against Cisco’s rib cage. “I like the sound of that.”

“You do, huh?” He reaches for the waist of Harry’s pants. Harry’s attention remains fixed on Cisco’s face, a prickly weight on his skin. Cisco looks up and is caught by blue eyes. They deserve some grand metaphor. Ocean waters, the sky, something like that. The only word he can think of is ‘gorgeous.’ 

It makes him needy, desperate to strip them both bare. He makes quick work of both their pants and drapes himself across Harry. Each point where their skin touches sparks and tingles. He can't stop his hips from flexing, a move which makes Harry groan. Touching as they are, Cisco can practically feel the way the sound rumbles through Harry’s chest.

He forces himself out of Harry's lap. Harry clutches at his shoulders, trying to keep him in place. Cisco says, “No, here. On your side."

It takes some pushing on his part to get Harry where he wants him. Harry starts rolling to face him and hesitates when Cisco nudges him the other direction, facing away. Cisco pushes a little harder and Harry finally turns, the long line of him stretched out across the mattress. Once he has him in position, Cisco wraps himself around Harry's back. He drops kisses, short and long, across the span of Harry's shoulders. Harry asks, "Did you just use Morse Code to kiss 'sexy' on my back?"

"Well, you are." He wraps an arm around Harry's waist, holding him close. With the other hand, he fumbles for the lube, nearly knocking it off the bedside table when he does. It takes some juggling to coat his fingers without having to pull away from Harry, but with some twisting, he manages it. There's a temptation to see how long he can make this part last. To borrow a page from Harry's book and draw things out until the other man is begging for something more than fingers inside him. Cisco doesn't have that much patience, and he pushes into Harry as soon as the other man in loose enough.

On their sides, his chest to Harry's back, Cisco doesn't get the leverage other positions would afford, but it has other advantages. Harry has his lower arm stretched out against the bed. Cisco slides his own hand up so he can lace his fingers with Harry’s. His other arm stays around Harry’s waist. The stroke of his thumb across Harry’s stomach makes the muscles shiver and twitch beneath his hand. 

The pace Cisco sets is slow, almost lazy. Having been eager to reach this point, he's in no rush now that he’s here. Harry is warm against his chest. He pushes back against Cisco, trying to speed up his movements without success. He’s quiet, the only noise he makes the rasp and whine of his breathing, and Cisco knows that if he could see Harry’s face, his eyes would be shut. Cisco’s eyes are wide open, fixed on the man in front of him. He drops his mouth to Harry’s shoulder, pressing lips to skin to stop the spill of words that has been reduced to a litany of “Harry, Harry, Harry….”

He works his way to the ridge of muscles at the junction of Harry’s neck and shoulder. Teeth are more Harry’s thing than his, but he can’t stop himself from worrying at the flesh beneath his mouth. It fills the last of his senses with Harry, making him feel light-headed.

Harry drops his hand to the mattress so he can brace himself against the bed. Cisco slides his own hand down Harry’s stomach to wrap around Harry’s cock. He doesn’t do more than give a gentle squeeze. He wants to stay in this moment, just him and Harry, but then Harry growls, “Come on, Ramon. Stop teasing and fuck me.”

It’s still not a position for pounding away, but with Harry bracing himself, Cisco is easily able to put more force into his movement. His mouth drops away from Harry’s shoulder and within moments, his quiet babble rejoins the sound of flesh on flesh. He has no idea what he's saying. He could be reciting his shopping list for all he knows. It’s hard to care when his whole world is reduced to Harry. 

His orgasm unfurls from low in his gut. In the moment, he feels bigger than his body, big enough to encompass both of them. It’s a moment that’s much too short and coming back to himself brings a pang of loss. Cisco takes a deep breath to shake himself loose. As much as he’d like to bask in the afterglow, Harry is still hard in Cisco's hand. He’s never had the chance to pick apart Harry’s responses the way Harry has done to him, but he’s paid enough attention that he knows what works. It’s not long before Harry trembles in Cisco’s arms, a whimpering sound slipping past his lips as he cums.

Cisco has to pull away to give them the room to turn towards each other, but the moment they’re face to face, Cisco kisses him. Sloppy, open-mouthed, drinking him in. They break apart, and Cisco tucks his head under Harry’s chin, face pressed to Harry’s collarbone. Maybe he shouldn’t find sweaty, post-sex Harry appealing, but it’s a rare moment when he doesn’t want to wrap his senses up in Harry like the other man is a warm blanket. 

He doesn't have long to enjoy it. Within moments, Harry is nudging him away. Cisco snuggles in more tightly, holding onto Harry’s torso. "No. I like it here.”

“And I'm stuck in the wet spot. We need to clean up.” 

There is no way Cisco is getting out of this bed. He rolls off of Harry with a grumble and shoves Harry over to the side of the bed he'd been occupying. He tries to settle back down, but Harry is right. The wet spot sucks. He wiggles back so he's sprawled over Harry. He tucks his head back against Harry’s shoulder and relaxes with a sigh. Despite the effort of rearranging, he’s sinking back down into a post-orgasmic lassitude. A hand comes up to rest on his head. "My boy seems to have been replaced by a sleepy kitten.”

Cisco is too tired to even roll his eyes at Harry's teasing. "Pet the sleepy kitty.”

One finger traces the edge of his ear, before a hand runs over his head. Harry repeats the motion, light and warm over Cisco's hair. Cisco’s eyes shut as he drifts into….

**Author's Note:**

> Three parts to go. This has been an awesome ride, guys, and while part of me is sad to be nearing the end, part of me is really excited for this last arc. Plus, there's stuff outside of this series I have some ideas for.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at terrie01.tumblr.org.


End file.
